Articulating arms which extend between a first body member and a second body member whereby the orientation of the second body is maintained with respect to the first are well known in the art. One usage for such arms is to maintain the orientation of a moveable remote input/output station attached to a machine. An x-ray machine, for example, may have an output screen for providing information to the operator who must see the screen from a remote position where he or she is shielded from the effects of the rays. The orientation of the screen, therefore, must be maintained while it is moved both horizontally and vertically to a position where it can be viewed without being obstructed by other pieces of equipment in the room.
The arm has first and second attachment portions for attachment to the first and second body members, and first and second parallel arms extending between the first attachment member and the second attachment member. To maximize the aesthetic appearance, the first arm may be structured as a tubular member with the second arm moveable within the first arm. Such a structure is disclosed by Horgas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,100 issued Aug. 21, 1990.
The Horgas articulating arm provides the desired moveability of a first member with respect to a second member, however the Horgas arm is not available for all uses. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an articulating arm for maintaining the orientation of a first member with respect to a second member while allowing horizontal and vertical movement of the first member with respect to the second member and for providing an aesthetic appearance for uses where the Horgas arm is not available.